I Dare You
by KissOfAVampire
Summary: Summary: Hyde has never trusted anyone after his mom left him. Nobody expect Jackie Burkart. But when both Hyde and Jackie suffer world shattering events, can they even trust each other?


I Dare You To Care... I Dare You To Trust me... I Dare You To Love Me... Are You Up For it?  
Chapter One- Jaded (These Years)  
Summary: Hyde has never trusted anyone after his mom left him. Nobody expect Jackie Burkart. But when both Hyde and Jackie suffer world shattering events, can they even trust each other? WARNING; Jackie and Hyde are OOC... Jackie more then Hyde

"So Steven what are you doing tonight?" Jackie asked, wrapping her arm about Hyde's waist.  
"I'm going to the movies with Fez, Kelso, and Eric" Hyde said, drapping his arm on Jackie's shoulder. Jackie smiled and rested her head on Hyde's shoulder. "What are you gonna do"  
"I'll stay in and watch a movie" Jackie said resting her head on Hyde's shoulder as they turned down the street to Jackie's house. Hyde looked down at her and smiled. He adored everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, and her kiss. Jackie felt his stare and sighed in content. She loved everything about him. They way he wore sunglasses all the time, the way his stubble felt against her smooth skin, how he was loyal to his muisc and himself. She kissed him until they stopped in front of her gate. Hyde had her against he gate as they made out until Jackie came up for air. "We are so lucky to be so good looking Steven" Jackie said.  
"Very true"  
"Steven you wanna come in? Help me with my homework?" Jackie asked, teasing him. Hyde, at first, didn't understand her. She knew he didn't do homework until Sunday or Monday morning. Smiling, he nodded and pushed open the gate and chased her to the front steps. Jackie open the door and her father stood there, wearing a suit. "Daddy, what are you doing home?" Jackie asked, taking Hyde's hand, knowing her father wouold say something about Hyde.  
"Getting some papers, Jaclyn" He looked up and saw Hyde, frowning. "Jaclyn, who's this"  
"Daddy, this is Steven, my boyfriend"  
"Whatever happened to Micheal? I liked him" he asked.  
"He cheated on me again Daddy and I decided not to put up with it anymore. And Steven treats me better. Actually knows what my favorite flower is" "And Steven, what is Jaclyns favorite flower"  
"Babys breath sir. I got them for her for her birthday last week" Hyde said, wrapping his arms around Jackie, from behind her. "Ahh... yes Baby's breath... well have fun kids" Mr. Burkhart said, walking past Hyde and Jackie to walk out the front door. Jackie's eyes followed her father as he walked out the door.  
"That was easier then most" Hyde sad, looking down at Jackie.  
"It was weird. Every other guy I've ever gone put with, he's given the third degree. I wonder what's up with him" Jackie said. Hyde, deciding she was thinking too hard, wrapped his arms around her,  
"And we shouldn't worry because we have homework to do remember?" Hyde said, pulling on Jackie's sleeve like a little kid. "Homework? Ahh yes homework. Very important... must be done now" Jackie said, giggling, taking Hyde's hand and pulling him up the stairs and into her room. She pushed open the door and pulled Hyde in there.  
"Whoa nice room Jackie" Hyde said looking around, as Jackie oushed him on the bed.  
"Eh its al right" "Jackie maybe we shouldn't" Hyde said, taking her hands.  
"But.. What... Why Steven"  
"Jackie you just said I treated you better than Kelso did and here I am about to bed you" Hyde said. Jackie nodded.  
Oh well. I guess your right Steven. Um.. oh well what do you wanna do? You don't do homework till Sunday night or Monday morning" Jackie said, sitting up.  
"Well we could just hang out" Jackie shrugged and rested in between his legs. "I really meant what I said to my dad about you Steven, about you treating me better then Micheal. And this proves it. Micheal would have just"  
"Jackie stop talking about Kelso right now. Your with me and I'm not Kelso" Hyde said, holding her closer. "I even remember your favorite flower"  
"Yeah you did, God, I love you Steven" "I love you too Jacks" Hyde said and rested his head on her shoulder. The door opened and Mrs. Burkhart stood there.  
"Jacyln Marie Burkhat, what is this hoodlum doing in your bedroom? On you bed no less!" she yelled.  
"Mother, Steven is not a hoddluim. He might be a little dirty but I love him" Jackie yelled back at her mother.  
"What happened to Micheal? At least he showered"  
"Steven had never cheated, lied, or hurt me while Micheal did those things on a daily basis! God, Mother I'm happy Why doesn't that matter to you!" Jackie yelled.  
"What does happiness have to do with it?" Mrs. Burkhart yelled. "Come on Steven we're leaving" Jackie said, grabbing Hyde's hand and pulling him downstairs. She pushed open the door and pretty much ran to the gate, Hyde chasing her again. "Jackie stop!" "I HATE HER! SHE DOESN"T CARE! ALL SHE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT IS HOW SHE LOOKS IN THE SOCIAL CIRCLE!" Jackie fell to the ground, sobbing hard. "She doesn't love me. Nor my father" Jackie cried as Hyde stared down at her. She never loved me at all. Never. Jackie thought. "Jacks, I don't know what to say. You want me to do something?" Hyde asked. Jackie shook her head and looked up at him. "  
"Babe, there's nothing you can do" jackie said.  
"Can I offer you ice cream? I'll buy"  
"I do like ice cream. Okay" Jackie said, wiping her tears away. 


End file.
